


One Last Time

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol comes to terms with her feelings. (11/25/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: You really have to read the other two fics for this one to make any sense. Please Leave Feedback, I kinda live for it.  


* * *

The doctor looked down at Porthos.

Porthos looked up at the doctor.

"He's been feeding you cheese again hasn't he?" said Phlox matching the canine's stare.

Nothing. No reaction. Porthos continued to stare. Phlox blinked first, and then turned to retrieve the med scanner from the counter. When he turned back, the big brown eyes shone with an air of triumph.

Stop looking at me like that please. Thought Phlox. He knew that canines did not have enough facial muscles to converse all the humanoid emotions, but still, if he wasn't mistaken he was now being subjected to a look of total suspicion by the quadruped.

Phlox held the med scanner infront of Porthos' face as he checked the readout. There was a low guttural growl in response. Phlox's sparkling blue eyes made contact with Porthos' sultry brown ones.

"I see," said Phlox replacing the scanner back on the counter. "Well, if you don't enjoy these little visits to sickbay then you really shouldn't beg for cheese quite so much, eh?"

"Doctor?" Phlox jumped slightly, he had not heard the doors to sickbay opening, the sound no doubt drowned out by Porthos' growls.

"Ah, Sub Commander" said Phlox as he stood "I was just, you know."

"Talking to the dog it would seem." Her hands were clasped behind her back.

"Yes, well, anyway what can I do for you?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at her "have you finally dropped by for your dental check-up? It is overdue you know."

"I am aware of that Doctor, I have been very busy." "Yes so you said before." He turned and picked up the hypospray ready to administer Porthos' treatment. "It did cross my mind that perhaps you were avoiding me."

There was a moment's pause before she spoke. "Perhaps."

He looked at her over his shoulder with a bemused smile playing on his lips, and then turned his attention back to his patient.

The hiss from the hypo spray was followed by an unhappy whine.

"There. That wasn't so bad was it?" said Phlox cheerfully rubbing Porthos behind the ear. The big brown eyes seemed to hold with a different opinion. "You should get some rest now, we want you to look your best when the captain returns don't we?" Porthos obediently lay down on the bio bed, his chin resting on his front paws.

Phlox turned toward T'pol and smiled gesturing at another bio bed. "Just jump up and I'll be with you in just a moment"

"I have not come for my dental appointment at this present time doctor."

"Then, what can I do for you sub commander?" replied Phlox, his eyes searching hers, trying to make sense of her stolid expression.

In a surprising move she walked to bio bed and absently stroked Porthos' back, he looked up warily at her. "Strange" she stated after a while "the captain knows that feeding him cheese stands a good chance of upsetting his stomach, and yet he still does it. Why?"

Phlox shrugged "The captain has a soft spot for his pet, it is quite normal among humans. Despite the fact that I have told him otherwise on numerous occasions, he sometimes cannot resist the temptation, and after all it does no real great harm in the long run. He knows I will always 'put things right' so to speak."

"He is weak to give in to temptation. If he really cared he would do the logical thing and resist such urges."

Phlox's voice was resolute "There is no shame in showing compassion Sub Commander, especially not to those that are dear to you."

She moved away from Porthos her hands clasped behind her back once more and her body stiff. "Indeed" she replied, her eyes meeting Phlox's.

"As I recall," continued Phlox "you have shown moments of intense compassion yourself on occasion."

"Under the influence of pon farr Doctor" she replied sternly, reading the doctors meaning. Phlox nodded.

"Not the second time...Sub Commander"

Her eyes flared dangerously at him. "That was a Mistake."

Phlox looked at her levelly, the smile fading from his face, he sighed and returned his attention back to the uneasy looking beagle. There was a long pause before he spoke, his voice quiet.

"Do you mean it was a mistake to show affection or a mistake that you showed it toward me?"

"I should not have given in to such temptations, it was weak of me. And you should not have encouraged me." The statement was flat.

"Encouraged you?" said Phlox incredulously turning to face her, "I could barely keep you off of me!"

"You did not try very hard as I recall doctor." Her voice was defensive and angry, the words hung in the air. The sudden silence was only broken by a soft whine from Porthos.

"No, no I didn't did I" replied Phlox eventually, the hurt apparent in his voice "I am sorry that I am only denobulan, and I am sorry that I thought your advances were fuelled by genuine compassion. I will not make that mistake again Sub Commander. But most of all, I am sorry that the whole experience was so unpleasant for you" he turned his attention once more to porthos, his hand petting the beagle's neck. Porthos looked forlornly at him.

"Phlox...I didn't mean..." her hushed words were cut short as the sickbay doors opened admitting the captain. He smiled at the two of them.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything? I just came to check up on my boy."

"Not at all Captain, I was just leaving," replied T'pol in a contrite fashion. She made an attempt to make eye contact with Phlox before leaving but his face was tilted away from her. She turned on her heel and strode out of sickbay.

Jon looked enquiringly at Phlox "Is everything ok doc?"

Phlox managed a weak smile. "Yes Captain, I have given him the usual treatment and he will be fine. But might I suggest that if you are going to feed him cheese that you stick to the mild cheddars. He doesn't seem to have so much trouble with them."

Jon smiled suspiciously at him. "I wasn't talking about Porthos doc, I meant between you and T'pol. It's just that I thought I sensed a little friction there."

"It was nothing captain, just a small misunderstanding on my part. I should not try so hard to understand the workings of the Vulcan mind. I am not sure they understand it themselves, so that really doesn't give the rest of us much chance eh?"

Jon chuckled "I guess not doc, I guess not." He laid a hand on Phlox's shoulder and smiled gently at him. "As long as you're sure everything's okay." He then moved over to the bio bed to greet Porthos, who wagged his tail excitedly at his master's presence.

Phlox rubbed absently at the spot at the top of his arm where the captain's hand had been, and pursed his lips in thought.

***

The candle flame flickered for a few seconds before it settled down, illuminating the room with its warming glow. T'pol knelt before it, staring intently at the flame. Things had gotten out of hand. She had gone to sickbay to talk with the doctor about their 'relationship'. She had not meant to direct the anger she felt at herself toward him. And now she had upset him and hurt him, and she felt bad about that. Every time she sought the reason as to why she had returned to him the second time, she had come up with the same simple answer: Because she had wanted to. And that was not acceptable to her.

The flame grew in size slightly, and its orange shroud spread a little further into the room.

She remembered back to their first time together. Even in Pon farr she had been surprised at how quickly she had bonded with him, how easy it had been. She recalled thinking at the time that the potential for that bond between them had always been there.

And then the second time, that had caught her off guard. She cast her mind back and remembered their stumbled journey from sickbay to her quarters. How she had literally torn his clothes from him in order to be closer to him. He had given him self to her, letting her roam over his body as if she held some sort of ownership over him. And she had drowned in pleasure at such a show of submission. She had tasted of him as he watched on. She had licked at the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around the slit, trying to push the tip of her tongue into him and lapping at the glistening drops of pre-come. She remembered clearly how much she had enjoyed the taste of him, how much she had wanted him inside of her. As he lay on his back she had guided his cock to her wetness and impaled herself upon him, reaching her climax almost instantly.

And then he had reciprocated, her whole body had tingled at the fire in his eyes. He had kissed his way down her neck and breasts grazing his thumbnails across the soft skin before pinching and biting gently at her nipples, first one and then the other. He had then parted her legs and tasted of her, his long denobulan tongue teasing her folds apart and touching the tiny brown bud hidden inside. She had gasped as he slid his tongue deep into her; she wrapped her slender legs around his neck and arched up into him. He had sucked hard at her clitoris trying to penetrate her further. She had bitten on her lip and clenched her hands into the bed sheets before coming in his eager mouth, but still she desired more from him. He had pulled back, licking her juices from his lips and then she had felt his cock nudging at her opening, pressing into her depths. She had arched up into him again as he filled her with his seed once more.

T'pol remembered it all, each touch, each sensation, but most of all she remembered how he made her feel. She had rested on his chest afterwards for a while, her fingers lightly gliding across his pale skin, and then she had wanted more. She had moved off of him so that she lay on her side next to him, he kissed her again, his own need burning back to life. His hand moved down her stomach until his fingers found her soft pubic hair. He slipped a finger into her hot clitoris and she groaned when a second and third finger also entered her. She writhed and heaved on his hand as she felt her own juices run onto the inside of her thigh. And then he slowly removed his wet hand. She trembled as he rose up on to his knees behind her and turned her on to her belly. She made no effort to resist him as her body burned for his attention. She felt his breath brush against her buttocks as his long moist tongue forced its way between her cheeks tracing lazy circles around her tight opening, before probing more intimately inside of her. His hand moved back to her front so he was able to slip his fingers into her swollen clitoris opening up her silky folds, rubbing and stroking at her. Her hips grinded into the bed in a hard rhythm, as she rode his deft fingers and tongue.

It had been blissful, like nothing she had felt before.

Perhaps that was why she was having such trouble suppressing these emotions, she had never had emotions like his before. She had truly revelled in the sensual pleasure that the unaccustomed attention had brought. Maybe she had spent too much time in the company of humans, but she found herself doubting the logic of fighting such desires. Phlox was a denobulan, and she was more than aware of their casual attitude to such matters. As Phlox had reassured her when they had first discussed her decision regarding her Pon Farr, it was just sex. Their friendship would endure.

She opened her eyes and looked warily at the now dancing flame.

He had kept to his side of the bargain, she was the one who had pursued the matter further. She could not leave it like this. She would not threaten her friendship with him so. Perhaps if she were to explain to him how she felt, there would be no need for any further misunderstandings. They could get on with their lives, and if he felt the same way then perhaps he would share himself with her just once more. And she could enjoy these physical gratifications one last time.

***

Phlox looked up as the door chime to his quarters sounded. He knew who it would be and made a point of showing no surprise as he opened the doors to admit the slender Vulcan.

"Sub Commander" he said addressing her with a formal tone.

"Doctor" she responded with a slight incline of her head.

The doors shut behind her as she walked into the room, after hesitating for a few seconds she sat down on the bed and looked at him. She had already decided to get straight to the point.

"I have come to apologize for my behaviour earlier. It was wrong of me to blame you for my weakness." He looked dubious for a moment, but she could see his curiosity getting the better of him, he moved a little closer.

"Your weakness?" he questioned.

"You."

That got his attention.

"Me?"

"Yes. Does that shock you?" Her bluntness seemed to have caught him completely off guard.

"Um, well, quite frankly, yes. Just a bit." He frowned at her. "What exactly do you mean?"

She took a deep breath and clasped her hands together on her lap.

"It would seem that you have introduced me to certain physical pleasures that I had not before experienced. I liked them." She let him absorb her words. "I liked them, with you."

"But you've had relationships before? Haven't you?" he added carefully.

"Any past relationships I may or may not have had are not the issue here. Let me just say that I consider you to be of a very" she paused, trying to find the right words "creative nature."

He bit on his bottom lip before speaking. "Hmmm, Vulcan's don't get out much do they?"

"Out where?" she asked, her voice deadpan.

"Sorry. Let me get this straight, your'e saying that I impressed you so much in bed the first time that you wanted more? Yes?"

"That would seem to be an accurate assessment of the situation."

"Good. Thank you. I just wanted to get that straight." He was trying desperately to hide the smirk on his face.

She stood and moved closer to him. "Is there something wrong? Is this funny to you?"

"No, no, sorry. The male ego is a hard animal to keep caged that's all." He looked at her brightly. "So, you've given this a lot of thought?"

"Yes. I felt I should make the situation clear to you."

"That you like me? Or that you just like my company in certain intimate situations?"

"All I can conclude is that everything about you is familiar to me. It feels right. It feels comfortable."

"Comfortable? What like an old cushion or something? Is that it?" he chuckled.

"It is no small thing I can assure you doctor."

He flashed her an impish smile "Okay, I'm sorry. So what exactly do you want from me now?"

"I want familiarity. I want comfort." "You want sex with me and my 7 inch tongue?" He joked, unable to help himself.

She looked taken aback. "It is an added bonus." she conceded after a while, deciding that two could play at that game.

Now it was his turn to look disconcerted. "So do you actually have any feelings for me in amongst all this?"

She held his gaze for a long time before stepping closer to him, her gaze swept over his face and she laid her palms on his chest. "Yes. But I am not certain how such feelings will fit in with our duties and responsibilities aboard Enterprise."

He nodded. "I agree. It may not be the healthiest of roads for our working relationship. I understand fully your reasons for wanting to clear the air and end this matter between us."

"I do not mean to end it straight away doctor" she replied coyly. "I thought that perhaps we could, how do the humans put it, go out with a bang."

He laughed openly. "Well I certainly bring out the best in you that's for sure."

Her hands had found their way in through the front of his shirt, her warm palms caressing and exploring the delicate skin beneath. He found himself leaning into her touch.

She touched his face delicately with her lips as her hands moved lower. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. How could I not?" He kissed her lightly on the end of her nose. "So, just once more? Out with a bang eh? You're sure that's what you want?"

"That is what I want. But only if you wish for it also." She had undone all of his shirt buttons, and slid the garment down his arms. Her hands caressed their way over his bare shoulders and chest.

He pulled back slightly grinning at her. "Are you sure you want to be with me T'pol? I wouldn't want you to think that I was encouraging this in any way." She arched an eyebrow at him before glancing down at the growing bulge in his pants. He groaned softly as her hand brushed against his erection.

"I would not dream to accuse you of such a thing doctor. And yes, I want to be with you. Please."

"Very well. One last time?" He breathed as her tongue traced the ridges down one side of his face, her lips burning against his skin.

Her voice when she spoke was husky. "One last time."

***

Captain Jonathan Archer sat in his quarters with his lunch on his desk in front of him and a data pad in his hand. He sighed heavily and reached for the plate before him. The cheese sandwich only made it halfway to his mouth before a paw was placed on his lap. He looked down shrewdly at the pitiful face of Porthos.

"Ok, but just one bit. I don't want to get in trouble with the doc again, you understand me?" Porthos cocked his ears. "I mean it buddy," continued Jon. "One last time."

He broke off a piece of the sandwich and fed it to his ever-faithful friend. He managed two bites of the sandwich himself before the paw returned to his lap. He made the mistake of looking into Porthos' eyes, the two large brown orbs shone with pleading.

"Aw shucks, who the hell am I trying to kid. We both know there's no such thing as 'one last time' don't we boy?"

And with that he gave Porthos another piece of cheese.


End file.
